All Because Of Lavender
by mysteries green fairy
Summary: Ron and Hermione set out into the forest to collect some Lavender for their student design potion. When Ron eats the trail that they are meant to follow back to the castle things get messy and they have to spend a night in the forest ALONE One Shot Wonder


Hey guys this is a short (well its nit really short, But it was meant to be) story about Ron and Hermione and A little plant called Lavender

I hope that you like it!

To Nina (ThingOfaName) the best beta of all time, you rock. And your stories are so cool; I encourage you all to read them!

Thanks for all of your reviews!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the sets characters

Please tell me what you think!

* * *

All Because Of Lavender

Ron thought that things where looking the worst possible; Hermione and himself had been wandering the forest for over 3 hours looking for a plant called Lavender.

It was for their student design potion that Snape was making them do. They had to make up a potion, gather all the ingredients, make it and prove that it did something useful.

'Why do we even need this stupid plant for?' Ron's voice sounded very stressed and angry at the same time so Hermione didn't push it.

'The potion wont work without it, its got strong healing properties' how many times Ron had heard this he didn't know but he was getting pretty sick of it.

They, well Hermione had made a healing potion which would heal minor cuts or burns. They had all the ingredients but the Lavender, which was the most important ingredient, because without it the potion would be useless. The only thing was that they didn't know where to find any. Ron had suggested that they might find some in the forest, so that's why they had been walking around the forest all day.

Ron was starting to kick himself. Why did I have to suggest that we should look in the forest? His feet where hurting, he was hungry and tired. And they hadn't brought anything to eat because they didn't think that they would be long. How wrong they were.

'Can we stop to have a rest?' Ron pleaded to Hermione who was 10 feet in front of him.

'No, Ronald do you want to be back by nightfall?' Hermione said not looking at him.

'It is nightfall'

Hermione looked up and cursed to her self, it would be totally dark in a least half an hour; they needed to get back. NOW.

'Come on you great lump' Hermione said to Ron who had just got comfortable on a moss covered rock.

'What? I just sat down' Ron whimpered.

Hermione sighed 'Ron there's a spider behind you!' Hermione laughed at him as he jumped up immediately and turned around.

Realising that it was a trick, Ron gave her a greasy. 'Its not funny.'

'Come on.'

Hermione turned and then walked in a circle looking at Ron after she had gone around once, amazed.

'What?'

'Ron what did you do with the Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans?' Her face went pale and Ron didn't know what the fuss was about.

'I would of offered you one, but you looked busy' he said innocently.

'YOU ATE THEM!' Hermione's voice was deadly, as she walked towards him.

'What else was I meant to do with them?' Ron said backing away from her as she got closer 'Make a trail?'

Hermione just looked at him, anger written all over her face.

'Oh Shit' Ron said looking away knowing what he had done.

'Ronald Weasley, you've done it this time, how are we going to get back? Huh? Do you know the way?'

Ron shook his head.

'Didn't think so' the anger in her voice made Ron back away from her, not knowing what she would do to him.

There was silence. And Hermione's face slowly looked more and more normal. Ron waited for her to say something, to yell at him again, anything, but nothing came, he looked up at her; she was looking at him, but their was no sign of feeling in her eyes that he desperately looked for.

_What had happened to Hermione? This wasn't what she would usually do. He would be on the floor begging for his life if Hermione wasn't acting so strange._

Hermione turned away from him, and started to walk in the direction of the mountains.

'Where are you going?' Ron asked her still shocked about her behaviour.

'To find some shelter, you don't want to spend the night out here do you?' she said not looking at him.

Ron got up and followed her, he couldn't leave her out here by her self.

When they got to the mountains, they started to climb upwards, but they didn't have to climb far to find an indent in the mountain about 2-3 metres where they could stay for the night.

Ron had just started to clear the dirt and leaves off the floor when Hermione started to climb back down the mountain.

Not knowing what she was doing Ron called out to her 'What are you doing now?'

'Getting some fire wood' came the reply.

_Duh, Ronald! Ron mentally slapped himself. Do you want to freeze to death?_

Ron went down the mountain to her. It would be quicker if the two of them were doing it. And it was nearly dark and they needed enough to last the night.

Ron decided to go a different way to Hermione because he know that Hermione wasn't happy with him and he know that he could only make things worse.

_Ron knew that it would take a lot to get Hermione to forgive him. And he also know that if he tried to say anything to her now she would start the whole thing again. (He knew this from experience) Ron was pissing himself, because of him they would be stuck out here all night and maybe even the next day if they couldn't find their way out of here. He looked at the mountain, the view from the top of the mountain must be brilliant. He thought you would even be able to see the castle from up there. That's it, if they climbed up the mountain they would be able to see where the castle is and then they would be able to walk in the right direction of the castle and get there by mid day. He looked around for Hermione so that he could tell her. But it was dark and he couldn't see a thing. He called out to her and no reply came, he assumed that she had gone back to the cave._

Ron quickly went back up to the cave, with his arms full of firewood; to see if Hermione was up there. Ron had to struggle to get up to the cave because he couldn't grab onto anything to help him get up there because his hands where full. When he finally climbed the last rock nearly losing his balance he saw that Hermione was lighting a small fire.

'Here's some more wood' Ron told her as he put the wood next to the pile that Hermione had collected.

Hermione didn't say anything she just continued to add wood to the fire.

'Look I'm sorry; I didn't know that I was meant to make a trail with them so we could get back' Ron was going to tell her that he knew how they could get back, but what she said next drove that out of his mind.

'No, I'm sorry, I should of never assumed that you knew what to do with them' Hermione looked at him, only one side of her face was lit by the fire.

_She looks so pretty right now, Ron thought to himself. STOP IT! You can't think of her like that._

'No! Its not your fault, I should of asked you what to do with the Beans when you said "here make yourself useful" but instead I ate them, I mean how can eating them be useful!' he sighed ' I'm the reason that were stuck out here, I'm nothing but a git!'

'No you're not a git! A git wouldn't be here telling me that they are a git, they would never admit to it' Hermione said looking at him, she couldn't help it, her hand reached out and touched his hand, which was on the floor supporting his weight as he was kneeling down.

_Ron looked at her, she looked so playful but serious at the same time, her eyes where a dusty brown colour that matched her hair. Ron could see something in her eyes, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It was just the reflection of the fire, yeah that's what it is. Ron told himself mislead._

Ron lifted his hand to touch her face, but instead he fell over. The hand that was supporting his body weight was now in mid air.

Hermione laughed at him as she helped him off the floor.

'It's not funny!' Ron said with a very serious look on his face.

'Yes it is' Hermione was still laughing at him 'would you of laughed if I had fallen over?'

'Yeah that would be funny' Ron said smiling at the thought.

'Point made' Hermione said getting up and walking to the edge of the ledge.

**The night is so beautiful, Hermione thought. The stars were sparking and the moon was half full, the night was very quiet and there was no sign of animal life at the bottom of the mountain. Hermione sighed, though she was in the middle of the forbidden forest, which had some of the most feared magical beasts living in it, she felt calm and safe, here in this cave with Ronald Weasely. If she could choose anyone to be here with she wouldn't of chosen anyone else. Though they hardly did anything but fight, she felt close to him, when they weren't fighting he would always be making her laugh with lame jokes and silly impersonations of Snape. She loved looking into his deep blue eyes, she would take any chance just to look at him and memorise his handsome face, it seemed that with time he became less gangly and more attractive. He wasn't so skinny and tall anymore he had grown into his body, he was still skinny **

_Why does she hate me so much, when I need her more. Does she know that I never mean to hurt her? I never liked fighting with her, It breaks my heart when she ignores me, and gives me greases. He hated the fact that they could hardly talk to each other without starting an argument, he just wanted to make her laugh; and he took every opportunity to do so, he loved the way that she would always laugh at him more than the joke. And the smile on her face when she called him "lame" was heart stopping._

Ron knew that Harry thought that something was happening between the two of them. That is why Harry paired with Neville for the potions practice, that way Ron and Hermione could spend some time together not arguing. A day that they could go through without a single argument was a good day.

Ron went and sat down next to Hermione at the opening of the cave. He too was engulfed in the tranquillity of the night.

'Am I like a bug, I mean I always seem to push the wrong buttons with you' Ron said still looking at the sky.

'Your not a bug! And you don't always piss me off. There are some times when you make me have giggle fits. Were, were just so alike that we clash' she looked at him and was once again amazed by his eyes, they were as deep as the deep blue sea, the kind that you wanted to drown in. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

'Well I swear to god that there's something wrong with me. But you do know that I never mean any of it? Don't you? Looking at her right now made his head spin. Why does she have this effect on me? Her lips look so good!

Hermione nodded.

**Hermione wanted him to know that she never meant any of the things that she said to him, she hated it when he would walk into a room and just walk straight past her, It broke her heart to see him act like that. But now it seamed that things were working out, they hadn't argued all day, sure Ron was the reason they were stuck out here, but they hadn't argued about it, he knew what he had done. They looked at each other, Hermione felt as if he was opening up to her when suddenly his expression changed and he turned away from her. Hermione still looked at him trying to figure out what was going on in his head.**

_Stop it right there Weasley, you can't think of kissing Hermione no matter how much you like her. Think of what it would do to our friendship. And he couldn't risk their friendship, it meant too much to him to even think about telling her how he felt._

**Hermione watched as Ron ran his figures through his hair trying to clear his mind. And Hermione wanted nothing but to run her figures through his hair, she had to tell herself to stop it. He's your best friend for Christ sake! And what would it do to their friendship? But the more that she looked at him the harder it was to control her self. It had gotten to the point where she would deliberately make arguments with him just so that she could get him frustrated, he looked so sexy when he was frustrated!**

Realising that it had suddenly become very cold Ron turned to see if the fire was still going 'Oh shit' it had gone out.

'Is it just me or has it suddenly got cold?' Hermione asked Ron as she tried to warm herself up, by rubbing her arms.

Ron pointed to the place where the fire had been 'Oh' she said getting up to go and light it again, Ron followed her.

Ron arranged the wood as Hermione got out her wand and tried the spell, but nothing happened 'Lumos' but again nothing happened.

'Its too cold, the fire goes out before the wood can catch on fire' Hermione said trying again.

Ron sighed 'Well we can try to do it the Muggle way' Ron suggested to Hermione.

'It's almost impossible to light it that way!' Hermione said putting her wand on the ground.

'Well its worth a shot isn't it?' picking up two pieces of wood that were about the same length and at the same time rubbing them together trying to heat the wood enough so that it would catch on fire.

He tried and tried for at least 10 minutes. And as every moment went by Hermione got more and more cold, to the point where she was shaking.

'Ron, It's no use' her voice was very shaky and it didn't sound at all like herself. Ron most of noticed because he turned around to see Hermione in a very bad way, She was pale, her noise was purple and she was shaking like a dog.

Ron immediately took off his jumper (it was one of the ones that Mrs Weasley had made for him) and put it into a very cold Hermione.

'Thanks, but what about you, your going to get a cold' she said not believing that he had just given his jumper to her when he was just as cold as she was.

'I'll be fine' he told her.

'No you wont, here you have it' she said as she started to take it off.

'No you have it!' Ron said forcing it back on her.

In the struggle to decide who was to wear the jumper they ended up on top of each other all tangled, then Ron started to tickle her. She gasped in surprise before bending over in laughter.

If anyone had walked in on them now, it wouldn't have looked good.

**He is so dead**

Hermione started to tickle him back, and now it was his turn to be splitting with laughter. As Hermione tickled him she couldn't help but notice that he was very muscular, from all of the Quidditch training that he had to do. Hermione felt her heart stop beating, as she realised what they where doing and where the were. They where alone in a cave, ages away from the castle. ALONE. Just Ron and herself. She froze and her face went bright red.

'Hermione? What's wrong?' Ron said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

_Ron sat up wondering what had gotten into Hermione, why all of a sudden did she just walk off? And why was her face so red?_

'What's wrong?' he asked Hermione, who wasn't looking at him.

Even from side on Ron could tell that her face had just become if possible even redder.

'Nothing' Hermione said too quickly.

'I think I know what's going on' Ron said it suddenly came to him ' You, You realised that we were alone, all by our self's for the night' Ron went red as he said this.

_God we are alone! Hermione faced him. Her curls were bouncy and they framed her face perfectly. When had she become so radiant? How many times he had wished he could run his fingers through hers, hold her, and never let her go. Now that they were alone would he confuse his feelings?_

'I would never hurt you Hermione' he said as he brushed away the loose curl in front of her face.

Her skin was so soft and as he touched her face he felt a wonderous sensation on his finger tips.

'I know that you wouldn't' Hermione whispered back.

They stayed like that looking at each other, wondering when they had first realised that they liked each other and why it had taken them so long to see it!

Ron slowly lifted her up put her on his lap. She looked at him in surprise, Ron held his breath, but then she moved so that her arms weren't digging into his chest, and he realised that she liked him too. He put his arms around her waist and she snuggled closer to him.

With out even knowing it they both slowly leaned in for a kiss, until they where centimetres apart.

'Hermione?'

'Yeah' she said disappointed that he had spoiled the moment.

'I have to tell you something……..'

_His mouth went dry, he was about to tell her something that would change their friendship for ever and there was no going back once he had said it, but if he didn't say it now he probably wouldn't have the courage to say it later. She wouldn't be sitting on your lap if she didn't like you would she? Just say it, say it now, and this is the perfect opportunity to tell her. TELL HER!_

'Hermione…' he tried again.

'What is it?'

'I, I've liked you since second year' he waited for a response.

Hermione couldn't say anything. He likes me? HE LIKES ME! All those years, and he's liked me. Oh my God. Okay breath in, breath out.

Hermione moved her lips to say something, but like Ron she couldn't.

'Yes?' Ron prompted her dreading the answer.

**Oh fuck this! Hermione went as close to his face as she could and kissed him. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but that didn't stop the joy that she felt when Ron started to kiss her back.**

_She's kissing me. ME. She does like me. Ron started to kiss her back and tightened his arms around her waist. He felt so happy they were kissing. Hermione's arms came around his neck and played with his hair, just like she had always wanted to._

When they had finally come up to breathe; they looked at each other in wonder. They had kissed and this of course led to another one.

But this time Hermione pushed Ron to the floor accidentally. And now she was on top of him, she rolled off him, breaking the kiss, their arms and legs where still tangled together. Hermione looked at him as he yawned.

'We better get some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow' she said with a smile on her face.

'Only till about midday' Ron corrected her.

'Only if where lucky.'

'Well consider this your lucky day. Cause all we have to do is climb to the top of the mountain, find the castle and walk that direction.' Ron was happy with himself it wasn't often that he knew something before Hermione.

Hermione was speechless 'When did you become so smart?'

'You robbed off on me!'

'Finally'

'Hey' Ron was offended.

'What? It's true!' Hermione said smiling.

Ron gave her a greasy and turned the other way. Hermione moved closer to him, she didn't think that it would have this kind of an effect on him. Usually he would just shrug it off. She moved closer still, Ron smiled to himself, he knew exactly what to do next. Hermione was indenting to say sorry and beg for forgiveness, but what she got was another tickle fight.

They had forgotten all about the cold or the circumstances that they were in. They were happy to be there with each other.

They soon fell asleep in each others arms, safe and warm.

The next morning Hermione was the first to wake up, she tried to detangle herself from Ron and not wake him. But soon those deep blue eyes were looking at her. And she sighed.

'I tried not to wake you' she said apologetically.

'Its okay, the quicker we get out of here the better' he paused looking at the opening of the cave 'Hermione, what doee lavender look like?'

'It's a purple flower, why?'

'Like that one?'

She turned and sure enough just outside the cave was a Lavender shrub, which had all the lavender they needed.

Hermione filled the little bag that she had brought, with the purple flowering plant. And they started their way up the rest of the mountain.

It took them quite some time to get up the mountain, as it was much steeper them the little trail to the cave. But when they finally got to the top they knew that it was worth it.

The view from the top was amazing. You could see for miles, Hogwarts, was a far way away, about half a days walk. The sun was still low so there was a misty feeling about the ground.

'Where's a camera when you need one?' Hermione said to herself.

'A what?' Ron had no idea on what she was talking about.

'Never mind' she said turning to him.

'At least we know which way the castle is, lets go'

'No lets stay a little longer, its nice up here'

'Okay' Ron put his arms around her, and Hermione felt her stomach do a flip.

**She still wasn't used to the fact that they were together, but she loved the way that it felt so perfect, there was secretly something between them that was very special.**

_Hermione looked up at him, and pushed back the hair that had fallen over his eyes. Ron looked at her and he was so amazed that she liked him, she was so pretty she could get any guy that she wanted, but she wanted him, him of all people._

_He tilted his head forward so that their lips could meet, she was a great kisser. He felt as he had been swept away, it felt so good and so right, that he never wanted it to end. He loved her and always would._

**Hermione felt as if all her dreams had come true, she never thought that this would be happening, as much as she wished it would, she never thought that it would actually come about. And she was so grateful that it had.**

After their special moment they headed back down the mountain and started to walk in the direction of the castle. They talked the whole way back, stopping every so often to show each other that it was all real and not just a dream. About half way Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they stayed linked all the way up to the castle.

Harry woke up from a good nights sleep. He got dressed and checked Ron's bed. He still wasn't there. Yesterday afternoon Ron and Hermione had set off to the forest hoping to find some lavender. And they had not returned as of yet. Harry was starting to get worried what if something in the forest had eaten them, had they got lost? Hermione had told him her plan so that they wouldn't and Harry thought that it was very smart. She had brought a very large box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and was going to leave a trail behind them; it was excellent because every 2 in 4 beans are some discussing flavour and if anyone tried to eat them, they would only eat them until they found an unpleasant one and then not dare to have any. So Harry thought that there was a very slim chance that they had got lost, unless Ron had eaten them by mistake.

Harry went down stairs to ask Ginny if she could check and see if Hermione was back, but there was no sign of her either.

'Where could of they have gotten to?' Ginny asked Harry.

'I don't know, but I hope that they're okay!'

Harry ate his breakfast in silence, he was too worried about Ron and Hermione, and even Dean and Shamus telling him that they would be okay didn't make him feel any better.

Harry spent the morning in the common room reading "Quidditch Through The Ages" he needed something to distract him from the current events.

Ginny stayed with him, she was worried too but not as worried as Harry. At one o'clock they decided that they should go down to the Great Hall even though they weren't hungry, they might have gone straight to lunch, that's if they had even come back.

Ron and Hermione where both starving so they decided to go straight to the Great Hall and get something to eat. Their hands where still linked and they got a few stares from people as they entered the large room.

'Ron! Hermione, Harry's been so worried about you two, What happened?' Neville said when he saw them.

'We erm, got lost' Ron told Neville who didn't look surprised.

'Well you better go and find Harry, and tell him that your back'

'Okay, see you later Neville.'

They changed their course and headed to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry. They were half way there when they bumped into Harry and Ginny who were on there was to the Great Hall.

'What took you guys so long?' Harry asked them relieved that they were okay.

'Well, Ron here ate all the beans so we didn't know where we were!' Hermione looking at Ron as she said it. He bowed his head in shame.

'Did you get the Lavender' Ginny asked them hoping that it wasn't all for nothing.

'Yes we did' Hermione showed her the bag that was on her shoulder.

Harry looked at the two of them something was different about them. They looked the same, but they were holding hands!

'Is there something that I should know?' he asked them eyebrow raised.

They looked at him not knowing what he was talking about but then they realised. And they both went as red as a tomato.

After they had filled their stomachs with the glorious food that was always available at Hogwarts, Hermione excused her self saying that she had some things to do. She went to the owlery to send a letter to her parents, she had said that she would have sent one yesterday but of course she didn't get around to it.

Ron was also heading to the owlery, he had to tell the twins what had happened between him and Hermione before Ginny did. But when he got up there he saw Hermione sitting on the floor a piece of parchment and a quill in her hand, writing like mad. Ron watched her as she wrote, she looked like an angel, her curls where so bouncy and shiny he just wanted to touch them, to feel them between his fingertips. Last night had turned from the worst night of his life to the best he could possibly imagine.

Hermione looked up from her letter as she had suddenly suffered a mental block. And there she saw Ronald Weasley looking at her, with those deep blue eyes.

'What are you doing here?' she asked him with shock.

'I've come to send a letter to the twins, got at problem with that?' he said with a smile on his face.

'Then why were you spying on me?'

'I wasn't spying on you! I didn't know that when you said that you had things to do that sending a letter was one of them!' Ron said trying to get Pig who had seen him and started to fly around him, to calm down.

'Its okay, I'm a very spyable person, people just can't keep there eyes off me' she said being sarcastic.

'I know I can't' Ron thought that he had said this so that only he could hear it, but how wrong he was Hermione had heard it and was now frozen on the spot.

'What did you just say?' even after last nights events she still thought that it was all a dream.

'I said that I can't keep my eyes off you' Ron said his head bowed.

'I don't want you to' Hermione said as they both moved closer to each other.

Ron put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw that she had great feeling for him and she proved it when she leant in and kissed him. It was so much more passionate than last time, there was a hungriness for him that Ron had never known Hermione to show. Her hand moved around his neck and she played with his hair. He felt like he was floating on happiness and he never wanted it to end.

* * *

Wow that was long!

I hope that you guy liked it!

Please tell me what you think of it! I would love to hear from you!


End file.
